Hurricane
by bookfreak13
Summary: It started as a hunt to find our favorite band, 30 Seconds to Mars. It quickly turned into something else as they found us. Rated for future chapters and language. -Beware short chapters-
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Trying something new. It's not anime! (insert crowd gasp)

My very good friend got me into this band 30 Seconds to Mars. I love them. I will have Shannon's babies. (Never mind that he's 23 years older than me.)

This seemed a lot longer on my iPod... Look for more soon!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

I love LA. The lights, the sights, the sounds. (The smells leave much to be desired though.)

But tonight, it held something even better.

"Come on! We don't want to be late!" I yelled at my friend Tiffany as she parked our tiny car on a random street.

"I'm trying to memorize where we fucking parked! Hold on!" She yelled back. I stood outside the car, my arms wrapped around myself to try and stay warm. My black sweatshirt was too thin for LA in fall.

Tonight we were on the hunt. It was whispered all throughout the Echelon communities that 30 Seconds to Mars was going to play an exclusive, fan-oriented concert for the first 30 people who find them.

"Okay, let's find them." Tiffany smirked at me with a look of determination. She was probably twice the fan that I was, obsessing over them since before I knew her. We'd been friends for 5 years already and her love for Jared, the lead singer, had never waned.

"If we don't make it in time, it's all your fault." I teased. Tiff snorted.

"Assuming we find them at all." She had a point. We came to a small open plaza with a large fountain in the center. I looked at it longingly. I've always wanted to play in a fountain like that before.

"Let's start by checking all the local venues." Tiffany's voice was businesslike She pulled me in the direction of our favorite pub/bar/music venue, The Drunk Irishman. Inside the air was thick with smoke and sweat. A DJ blasted Deadmau5 and teens and adults grinded on the dance floor. My head unconsciously bobbed to the beat.

"I know you know why we're here." Tiffany cornered the owner, Tom behind the bar. He squirmed under her intense glare.

"They aren't playing here! This DJ rented the venue out for the rest of the week." Tom wiped out a cup and put it away, avoiding Tiffany.

"Well, you must have some dirt. Where do you think they'll go?" She asked, her voice like honey. Tom shrugged. Snorting in frustration, Tiff stomped out. I muttered a weak thanks and apologized for her with my eyes.

"We could go to the Squeaky Beaver. They always have private shows." I suggested. I really wanted to see them. One man in particular.

Shannon Leto. He was mysterious. He was a protective older brother. He could make me laugh so hard, I cried. And he was hot. I remember the day that Tiffany showed me thousands of videos and pictures of him. She was probably only doing it so I wouldn't love Jared because he was hers. She succeeded.

It was another three hours of searching and walking until Tiff and I finally gave up. We collapsed at the fountain we saw earlier. I sat on the edge, swirling my fingers through the cold water. Tiffany was oddly silent, sitting next to me, on the ground. I glanced over to make sure she was okay and was shocked to see tears running down her cheeks.

"Tiff, cheer up! I had fun gallivanting around LA with you!" As I withdrew my hand from the fountain, I splashed Tiffany with water. She slowly turned to face me with a glare. My only thought was '_Oh shit.'_

She took hold of my legs and flipped me into the fountain. I spluttered for a moment as I quickly pushed myself upright for air. I wasted no time in pulling Tiffany in as well. Soon we were splashing and playing in the fountain. Somehow through my laughter and the water, something caught my eye. A group of three guys, all decked out in black, walking towards us in the fountain. My first instinct was that they were dangerous until I saw their faces.

My heart stopped.

"Tiff." I deadpanned. She stopped splashing me and looked where I was staring. I heard her inhale sharply.

"You two look like you're having fun." They stopped directly in front of us. Jared Leto. Tomo Milicevic. And of course, Shannon Leto. We stared at them for a while before I finally plucked up enough courage to speak.

"Care to join us?"


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Please review!

Disclaimer: Do I really need this anymore?

* * *

Jared burst out laughing. Tomo snickered. Shannon turned away, his shoulders shaking from the laughter he was holding in.

"It's not that cold after you get used to it." Tiffany smiled at me. I tried not to let my incredulity show. Were we really trying to get the men of our dreams to play with us in a fountain?

Hell yes.

Jared jumped in first. Water splashed up and soaked me from head to toe. I took a few steps away and bumped into a warm body. Turning so fast, my hair sprayed water all over, my brown eyes met intense hazel. Shannon helped me steady myself as I stumbled.

"Come here often?" I joked, my voice breathy and exhilarated. He laughed his sexy laugh of his and patted me on the back. I giggled childishly and splashed him. He looked at me in surprise before splashing me back.

"Tiff! Switch!" I shouted, now back-to-back with my friend. She linked arms with me and we swung around, causing water to wave towards our attackers. I saw Tomo slip away out of the corner of my eye.

Now facing Jared, I splashed him mercilessly. He yelped under my attack, but I just laughed diabolically.

"Hey you! Stop right there!" I turned and froze at the sight of a burly, slightly overweight policeman running toward us.

"Time to bail!" I shouted, grabbing Tiffany by the arm. We leapt over the opposite side of the fountain and started running. I glanced back to see if the policeman was following, but was surprised to see both Shannon and Jared were following us. Tomo was nowhere in sight, so I assumed that he bailed at the first sight of the policeman. Jared overtook us and grabbed mine and Tiffany's hand, pushing us to run faster. I looked to Shannon who appeared on the other side of me, his hand at my elbow as though to help me.

Never in my wildest dreams had I ever imagined to be this close to Shannon and Jared.

"I said… Stop!" The policeman sounded far away and out of breath. Adrenaline pumped through my veins as we raced through the abandoned streets of LA. It had to be at least 2 a.m. All the good little kiddies were tucked safe and sound in bed.

And I was running from the police with rock stars.

"Stop, dammit!" I burst out laughing and sped up. Shannon grabbed my hand and pulled me away from Jared. I tried not to blush.

"Jared, let's do the mambo!" Shannon yelled at his brother. I glanced at Tiffany in confusion. Did she have any clue as to what he meant? She shrugged at me.

"Mambo number fiiiive!" Jared took Tiff's hand and pulled her into an alley. At the same time, Shannon pulled me into the alley across the way. We waited in silence for a couple minutes before the policeman jogged past us, out of breath and sweating. I saw Jared pull Tiffany closer to him, her face turning scarlet. His arms wrapped around her in a protective embrace.

"I think he's gone." Shannon's rough voice whispered in my ear. I turned to see him standing so close to me; I could almost hear his heartbeat. We were the same height, so when I turned more, our eyes met. I felt my body go numb as his gaze seemed to bore into my soul, however cliché that sounds.

"Shall we go terrorize more fountains?" Jared asked, interrupting our 'moment'. I noticed his fingers were interlocked with Tiffany's. Shannon took hold of my hand, holding it normally.

"Where to now?"

**-Tiffany's POV-**

What the hell happened tonight? One minute, Dana and I are chasing our favorite band and the next, they're chasing us!

And, god, does Jared's hand feel so nice in mine. Shit, I hope I'm not blushing like an idiot.

"We could always go get some coffee?" I suggested, pushing my hatred for coffee aside. I knew that Shannon would warm up to the idea, and wherever Shannon goes, Jared will follow.

"Sounds good to me." Shannon, predictably, responded immediately. Dana grinned at him, probably remembering the interview I showed her where Shannon made his Starbucks talk. Damn, I can't even remember it without laughing a little.

"Starbucks?" She suggested, pulling Shannon down the alley. Jared and I happily followed. I unconsciously walked closer to Jared, his body heat attracting me. Wet clothes were cold. I had mixed feeling towards Dana for pulling me in that fountain. I suppose I should be grateful.

"Would you want anything at Starbucks?" I timidly asked. I hate feeling timid. Jared smiled down at me. The cold suddenly didn't bother me that much.

"Maybe some water. What about you? I'll get you anything." He looked at me like there was a second meaning behind his words. I felt a blush start to creep up onto my cheeks. I forced myself to look away.

"If they don't have any Pepsi, then I'll die." I told him, not being sarcastic at all. He burst out laughing and I joined him. Damn, his laughter was contagious. I sighed and gather my courage to rest my head on his shoulder. His black army-like jacket was surprisingly softer than it looked.

"Let me buy it for you. I can be a real gentleman at times." He said quietly. Letting go of my hand, he wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me a bit closer. I was damn near ready to explode of happiness when we stopped in front of Starbucks.

"After you ladies… and Shannon." Jared winked at Shannon as he let Dana go in first. She walked right up to the counter and ordered a tall hot chocolate. Shannon ordered coffee and paid for the two of them. Dana tried to pay but Shannon wouldn't let her. If I was her, I'd take the free drink and let it go.

"Do you have Pepsi?" I asked. The lady behind the counter looked at me like 'this is a fucking _coffee_ shop' but walked into the back and came back with an unopened bottle of Pepsi. I squealed in delight. Jared ordered a cup of water and got the same look. He paid for them both and we sat in a booth far from the door.

"So, what brings two lovely ladies out on a cold, dark Saturday night? Or Sunday morning." Jared glanced at the clock on the wall. Dana giggled and blew on her hot chocolate. I couldn't help but notice Shannon's arm draped over the back of the booth behind her.

Although that was sweet, I much preferred Jared's hand gently squeezing mine. I opened my Pepsi and drank happily.

"We were looking for-" Dana started.

"Looking for some fun." I cut her off. I didn't want them to think we were crazy, obsessed fans. Even though we were. Or at least I am.

"We were looking for you. We heard about that private concert." She rolled her eyes at me. I refrained from kicking her under the table in case I hit Shannon.

"God, that concert. No one found us. It was embarrassing to be sitting there alone so we left early." Shannon snorted. Jared looked at me with a shrug and a lopsided smile.

"Where were you?" Dana and I asked at the same time.

"Dixie's Bar. Sure it's small, dirty, and no one knows about it, but we thought at least _someone_ would find us." Jared answered. Dana smacked her forehead. I looked at her in confusion.

"Darn it! I was going to suggest that place next! Oh well, I like the way we met now more." She winked at Shannon who raised an eyebrow at her flirtatious behavior.

"How about we go there now? I'm feeling in the mood to perform for our two favorite fans." Jared helped me out of the booth and we left the warmth of the small store.

God, if this is a dream, don't let me ever wake up.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: God, I love this story. You can thank the speed of posting to my friend. God, it feels so short. Sorry.

Happy readings!

Disclaimer: See chapter 1 from now on!

* * *

**-Dana POV-**

It felt like we were walking forever. Shannon was holding my left hand, keeping it warm while the rest of my body fought to stay warm. Finally I saw the sign for Dixie's up ahead. I jogged to the building, anxious to get out of the cold.

"If you were cold, you should have said something." He said taking off his jacket. I gasped. Underneath he only had a thin t-shirt.

"But you'll be freezing!" I protested. "Besides, we're going inside now anyway." I turned away so I wouldn't stare at his toned stomach. His shirt was too tight to be good… for me, at least.

"I told you to dress more smartly." Tiffany jeered at me. I turned and stuck out my tongue at her. She scrunched up her face and stuck hers out too. We burst into laughter and walked inside.

I looked self-consciously down at my carefully planned outfit. A navy blue tank top under a sheer black button up shirt, half-way buttoned. Black skinny jeans tucked into gray boots. My jacket was a fashionable black peacoat. I glanced at Tiffany in her dark gray studded leather jacket. She had a long sleeve plain black shirt underneath and also dark skinny jeans. She couldn't have been any warmer than I was.

But then, she was cuddling Jared the whole walk over.

"What song should we start with?" Jared asked, startling me out of my thoughts. Shannon was sitting next to his brother holding a guitar.

"From Yesterday." Tiffany answered immediately.

Song after song, we became closer and closer. You think we were best friends kept apart for years. Shannon and I had more things in common than I thought. And Tiffany and Jared were like two missing pieces of a puzzle. After Jared laughed that he could sing no more, we ended up splitting. Shannon and I sitting comfortable on one side of a booth, while Tiffany and Jared bonded in a more intimate setting.

"So, if someone were to come in and call out Jared, you'd beat his ass?" I asked, smiling. Shannon nodded enthusiastically.

"No messes with my little brother."

"I wish my little brother like me. He doesn't want to have anything to do with me. But then, he's a whole two years younger than me." I muttered, pushing around my full cup of coffee. I never really liked the stuff, but Shannon got it for me.

"That's sad. I bet her likes you, deep down." He gave me a smoldering smile and I felt my heart melt. I lifted the cold cup to my lips, smelling the warm coffee. I was about to drink when the cup was taken out of my hands. I was about to say something when warm lips covered mine. My eyes widened and I stiffened. Shannon pulled back a bit, probably noticing my hesitance. I took a deep breath before I kissed him back.

His scruff tickled my chin and lips, making me smile as we lip locked. I could die happy now.

**-Tiffany POV-**

"Damn! Look at them go!" I laughed. While I was happy for Dana on the outside, inside was a jealous as hell.

"They need to get a fucking room." Jared snickered. We laughed and he squeezed my hand softly.

"I feel like pranking them." My eyes narrowed in evil glee. Jared snickered. We put our heads together and thought up revenge ideas.

"Looking at them makes me so jealous." He admitted after a while. I was taken aback.

"Why?"

"Because I wanted to get the first kiss." His icy blue eyes bore into mine, making me forget everything else.

"You can have _my_ first kiss." I smiled. Sure, it was embarrassing to admit that I'd never been kissed, but if my first was with Jared Leto, then everything would be perfectly okay with me.

"I'd love to." He whispered, leaning in. I braced myself for his lips but was still surprised by the softness of them. At first it was gentle and soft, but soon he got more demanding. And, damn, I was willing to give in to those demands.

After a few minutes of heaven, we pulled apart for air. An unwelcome snicker stopped me from attacking his lips again.

Dana and Shannon stood over us, haughty smirks on their faces. I felt like screaming curses at them for stopping us when we didn't stop them.

"I suppose it's time." Jared sighed and stood up. He offered a hand to me and I stood up confused.

"Time for what?" I asked. He turned back and winked.

"Check the time." Taking my hand, he pulled me out into the cold before I had a chance to check my phone.

"It's 6 am... What's so special about that?" Dana asked, checking the watch on her wrist.

"The sunrise, silly." Jared chided her. I felt a tingle all throughout my body.

First we meet. Then we make out. And now we're going to watch the sunrise together. What else can I say but I'm in love with my life.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I'm not sure how much longer this will go on, so bear with me.

Happy readings!

* * *

**-Dana POV-**

"I hope you know how to get us back to the city." I laughed nervously. We'd been walking into wilderness for what seemed like an hour. I looked around, trying to memorize landmarks, but every rock looked the same, every tree the same height.

"Trust in your man!" Tiffany shouted from behind me. Shannon led the four of us, grasping my hand. He claimed to know of the best 'sunrise watching' spot in the world. My boots were really starting to make my feet hurt as we trekked up hill.

"Dana, ever the doubter." Jared teased. I shot a quick glare behind me, but regretted it as I stumbled forward. Shannon caught me but a ghost of a smirk lingered on his face, hurting my pride.

"I-I can walk by myself." I said, pushing away ever so slightly. Shrugging, Shannon led on, this time without holding my hand. I lingered to let Jared and Tiff pass me.

How was it that only 5 hours ago I was sad, lonely, and cold? Looking for happiness and suddenly it was thrust before me. I'd always thought the world, the universe, or whatever power above, hated me. I'd never been this happy, loved, or _anything_ before. Such a change left me skeptical and confused.

"You coming?" Shannon asked. He stood in front of me, hand out stretched. I looked up at him, at a loss for words.

"I-I…" I started. Without waiting for a reply, he took my hand gently and led me up to the top of the hill. There, my words really were taken from me. Tiffany and I stood side by side, dumbfounded at the scene.

LA was before us. A landscape of skyscrapers, hotels, and stores. Slums and swanky places. Magical fountains. The sun was peeking over the tall buildings, causing the sky to turn pink and purple.

"Shannon." The word escaped my mouth before I could think. He came up behind me and turned me around to face him.

"Listen. Don't talk." He said, putting a finger to my parted lips. I shut my mouth and obeyed.

"I've met my fair share of incredible women. But you take the cake. You're innocent, pure, and quite fun to be around. Forgive me if I'm being too elegant but I want to spend some more time with you. Would you want to come with us on the tour?" He asked, and then quickly looked away, blushing. I couldn't help but laugh.

"You're kidding, right? Me? I'm so ordinary and boring. But…" I continued, biting on my lip. I knew I had to be blushing harder than a 10 year-old finding a box of porn. "I'd love to go with you."

**-Tiffany's POV-**

"What the…" I started to swear but Jared stopped me short. If his speech was anything like Shannon's, I'd fucking cry.

"Tiffany, whatever Shannon said, the same goes for you. Now let's get on that fucking tour bus!" Jared grabbed my hand and started running back into the woods with me.

"Gee, thanks for the heartfelt confession." I glared at him. He looked back sheepishly.

"Tiff, I think you'd know better than anybody that I'm guarded. You're really the first girl I've been able to drop that guard with. Sure, it's not completely gone, but I feel comfortable with you." Jared looked anywhere except at me. I immediately felt bad for making him talk. But it made me feel better. I've always been a doubter.

"Well, thanks then." I said awkwardly. Shannon appeared behind me and nearly gave me a heart attack.

"Shall we go to the bus?" Dana asked, smiling at me slyly. I gave her a suspicious look. She laughed.

"Let's fucking go on tour!" I shouted, throwing my hands in the air.

Best. Fucking. Night. Of. My. Life.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Dedicated to you Tiff.

Happy readings!

* * *

**-Dana's POV-**

I inhaled slowly, calming my nerves. I clutched the mic in my calloused hand. Shannon put a hand on my shoulder. I turned and he gave me a quick peck on the cheek.

"Don't worry, you'll do great." He winked before climbing up to his drum set. I inhaled slowly again and clutched the mic tighter.

"Lighten up! It's your birthday! Just go have fun!" Jared smiled at me. I grinned, my nerves washing away.

Two years. We'd been with them for two years. Shannon still makes my heart flip. Jared still makes me laugh so hard, I piss myself. Tiffany still annoys me from time to time.

Speaking of the devil, she ran up to me and hugged me.

"You'll do fine! Just stick it out 'till the end. I promise this will be a show you'll never forget!" She winked and ran to give her boyfriend a quick kiss.

"MAKE SOME FUCKING NOISE!" Jared yelled as he skipped on stage. He looked so comfortable on stage, I was jealous. "And give it up for a very special guest! Dana!" He yelled into the mic. I ran out on stage, smiling and waving my arms.

"Today's my fucking birthday!" I screamed over the roar of the crowd. The pulsating energy coursed through my veins, filling me with a feeling of lightness.

Together, Jared and I sang their most popular songs, him leading, me singing back up. Right when I was about to collapse from exhaustion, Jared called for everyone to be quiet.

"Let's give it up for this lucky birthday bitch! Ready to sing 'Happy Birthday'? Let's go!" Jared started off the crowd with the loudest chorus of Happy Birthday I'd ever heard. I must have won over the Echelons' hearts because the whole place was vibrating with the words to the silly song.

"Dana!" Shannon was suddenly by my side, shouting in my ear to be heard. I turned to him as he knelt down on one knee. I held my breath.

No. Fucking. Way.

"Dana." Jared held a mic to Shannon's mouth so everyone could hear. The whole place became silent. I could hear my heart beating faster and faster.

"I've known you for two years. I think it's time we tied the knot." He laughed. My hands flew to my mouth. I felt tears start to fall.

"Damn it all. Yes!" I accidentally shouted into the mic. The crowd laughed as I flew into Shannon's arms. He held me for a while as I probably ruined my makeup and his shirt.

"Would you care to join me for dinner tomorrow night? Just you and me." I could feel the smile of his lips against my ear. I nodded, not trusting my ability to speak at the moment.

"Aww. Would you look at that? Looks like the Shanimal finally has a leash!" Jared joked. I felt like hugging him. So I did. To hell if Tiffany would kill me.

I was engaged.

-**Dana Arc END-**

**-Tiffany's POV-**

I sat on the couch, absentmindedly flipping through bridal catalogues when Jared came in. I gave him my special smile, the one reserved for him, and only him.

"Hey beautiful." He plopped down next to me and picked up a magazine. "Seriously? Tiff, they got engaged _yesterday_."

"Yeah, but Shannon told me his plan ages ago. I just want to be ready. Is it so bad to want to help your best friend?" I asked, smirking. Jared shook his head.

"So our new single 'Coffee' needs a cool new video. Want to help think of something?" Jared asked, pulling out a notebook. I scooted closer and snuggled up to him.

After a few hours Jared and I had the entire 15 minute movie/video planned out. Feeling accomplished I pulled out my laptop. As I pulled it out something fell on the floor. It was a small black, velvet box. Before I could bend over to pick it up, Jared snatched it and put in on my computer.

I stared at the box in disbelief. It must be a pair of earrings. Or a bracelet.

"Well, I can't let my brother be the only one marrying a cute girl." He said a bit hesitantly. He opened the box. My breath was taken away. I still stared. I couldn't make my body move no matter how much I tried. Jared rolled his eyes and leaned in closer to me.

"Tiffany. I'm trying to ask you to marry me." Jared's blue eyes drew me in like a trap. I froze. My breath came in short, quick bursts. Am I having a fucking heart attack now of all times? Shit.

"Oh." I managed to squeak. Jared looked confused. Shit, I have no idea what to say. A worried look came over his face. No, no, no. I'm not rejecting you, you sweet, sexy man. Tears started to roll down my cheeks.

"Tiffany…" He whispered, a soft hand coming up to cup my cheek. Damn it! I have to accept him! Move mouth! Damn it all!

"Yes. Fuck yes."

**-Tiffany Arc END-**

**Outtakes and pranks are coming up. Please stay tuned!**


	6. Outtakes

A/N: Tiffany and I are slap happy and happily living in our fantasies.

* * *

**-OUTTAKE-**

It was a lovely spring day, a month or so after the double wedding when two of the sexiest, and most eligible bachelors got married to two ordinary women.

The tour bus was up in a ruckus.

"What the hell is that disgusting crap?" Tiffany yelled at her husband. Jared Leto tried not to glare at her.

"It's _food_. Tofu. Get used to it!" He yelled back.

"Wait, we're supposed to eat that?" Dana asked, a horrified look on her face. Her husband, Shannon gently patted her back.

"Don't worry. It doesn't taste as bad as it looks…. Or smells." He added, leaning away from the stinky pile of white goop.

"It looks like a mountain of bird shit! There's no way I'm eating shit!" Tiffany screeched, flinging the plate at Jared's head. He ducked but unfortunately, Tomo did not.

"I'll uh, be going to Vicki's. See you later." He pulled pieces of tofu out of his long hair as he slammed the tour bus door behind him.

"Sorry Tomo!" Tiffany called, sounding sorrier than she felt. Finally, the tofu was away from her. Jared glared and reached into the mini-fridge. Out from the depths, came a fresh plate of tofu.

"Eat this, bitches!" Jared yelled triumphantly. Tiff slapped the plate out of his hand and it landed on the floor with a resounding squish.

"If you can't eat what we do, then maybe we can't be with you." His eyes narrowed. Tiffany gasped.

"No… You're j-joking right?" She asked, her voice now a whisper. Fear flew threw her body, making her feel cold all over.

"You're fucking kidding! You asshole! You know that I'm insecure! You know that I love you more than anyone else in the whole world! Bastard! Asshole! Fucking… fucker!" Tiffany screamed, throwing whatever she could get her hands on.

"Wait! Tiffany! Lookie here! Look at what Uncle Shannon has for little Tiffy!" Shannon pulled out a wrapped package from behind his back. Tiffany looked, ready to scream at him for talking to her like that but was distracted by the wrapper.

"McDonalds… Give it here, Shannon, or so help me, you won't have kids." She held out her hand. Dana looked between the three fearfully. Shannon tossed over the burger and handed one to Dana. The two girls happily ate the meat, Tiffany making sure that Jared was watching her as she devoured her burger.

"Shannon. You saved me from starvation. I will allow Dana to have your children." Tiffany pushed Dana towards Shannon as she hounded on Jared.

"If you keep me from eating meat, I will never forgive you." She said dangerously.

"I'm sorry!" Jared gave in and hugged Tiffany to keep her from killing him.

-**OUTTAKE'S OUTTAKE-**

"Dana, come on it wasn't that bad of a prank, was it?" Shannon pleaded. Dana looked away, not speaking, not even making eye contact.

"Tiffany, you're the most beautiful, smartest, and kindest person ever." Jared pleaded from his knees. Tiffany and Dana sat on the couch in the tour bus, ignoring and pretending to be angry at their husbands.

"Dana, I bought you this froggy pen! I know that you've wanted it for a while." Shannon held out the pen to no avail.

"Tiffany, I want you to have my blue jacket. I know you love it and I really want you to keep it." Jared held out the bright blue jacket but she would not take it. He put it at her feet with several other presents he got her.

"Girls, it's been three hours… When will you forgive us?" Shannon asked, desperately. Dana looked at him with a sweet smile.

"What do you mean? We forgave you five minutes after you pulled that stupid prank." The boys slumped to the floor in disbelief.

"But, Jared, honey, I love that earring." Tiffany, rubbed Jared's fluffy hair with an evil smile.

"And Shannon, sweetie, that necklace is fabulous." Dana bent down to kiss Shannon on the cheek.

"Remind me to never make them angry again." Jared whispered to his brother. Shannon nodded.

"Remind me to be angry at them more often." Tiffany smiled at Dana.


	7. Pranks 1

A/N: Having fun with the band in my fantasy world. For Tiffany. This is before we get married…

Disclaimer: Warning that this was written at 2 am. Weird stuff happens at that time.

* * *

**-Prank 1-**

**Tiffany and Jared vs. Dana and Shannon**

**Locked Out**

"Don'tcha wish your boyfriend was hot like mine?" I mock sang, shaking my butt around the tour bus. Jared and Tiffany were out taking a walk and Shannon was god knows where. I was going to take advantage of my freedom.

"Well I'm glad my girlfriend is a sexy dancer." Shannon's voice scared me to death. I spun around, a blush creeping up to my cheeks.

"W-What?" I stammered. I quickly grabbed my sweatshirt and threw it on. My thin white tank top was semi-see-thru and my lime green bra was not at all what I wanted Shannon to see. He'd probably want to see more and…. I shook my head to try and get rid of the dirty thoughts that went through it.

"Come here, you." Shannon crossed the bus in four easy steps and enclosed me in a warm embrace, my back to his front. I smiled into his arms.

"Well, you know, um, you haven't taken me out in a while…" I stammered, my voice an octave higher than normal. I could hear the smile in Shannon's voice.

"You better get ready then, because you and me are going out tonight!" As he let go of me, Shannon trust a fist in the air. I shot him a wily grin as I started to dig through my dirty clothes.

At the very bottom of the pile, I found my denim mini-skirt. I ran to the bathroom happily. I reemerged in a shiny, silver sequined tank top with a dark denim skirt with unintentional bleach stains, and ripped black leggings. I grabbed my black flats and a dark green army jacket and I was ready to go.

"Damn." I just finished brushing my hair when Shannon appeared behind me in the mirror. A small smile crossed my freshly glossed lips.

"Shall we? Or are you going to ogle at me all night?" I teased, walking past him.

"Can I do both?" He smirked. Rolling my eyes, I let him take the lead after we stepped off the bus.

"Where are we going?" I asked, linking my arm around his. He slowed down to walk comfortably beside me. He didn't reply right away. I gave him a curious look, annoyance starting to fill me. I liked surprises but if he was taking me to McDonald's, I'd punch him where the sun don't shine.

"You love pasta. I'm taking you somewhere Italian." Shannon sighed. I shrugged, satisfied with that answer. We walked a few blocks before Shannon stopped in front of a nice looking Italian place. It was small Christmas-like lights lighting up the doorway. I suppose it was supposed to be romantic? I didn't mind much.

"Hello, seating for two?" Shannon walked in and caught the maître de's eye. Looking at Shannon and me in our not-so-fancy clothes, he stuck his nose in the air.

"Do you know what restaurant you're in?" He faked a laugh. I opened my mouth to tell him off, but Shannon stopped me.

"Yes, I believe that we're at _Cena Romantica. _And I think we're entitled to be served, unless there's a problem?" Shannon asserted. I didn't like the way the maître de glared at us.

"The only problem is with the ability to pay. Can you, knowing that this is the most popular and _expensive_ Italian restaurant in the city?" He snapped at us. I felt my blood boil. Assholes like that shouldn't work with people.

"Of course." Shannon merely replied and walked past to seat himself. I let go of his arm and stood dumbfounded with the maître de. "Come on, Dana."

"Um…" As I walked past the asshole I stuck out my tongue. He twitched but let me go without a fight.

We both ordered and ate in a relatively normal fashion. Our laughter probably would have gotten us kicked out if the place wasn't empty. I thought this was the 'most popular Italian restaurant in the city'? Shannon drummed his silverware on the table, humming my favorite songs. I laughed and quietly sang the lyrics.

"I-I'm sorry, but you don't happen to be Shannon Leto of 30 Seconds to Mars, are you?" A young and pretty waitress came up to our table. Shannon nodded, smiling at her. She squealed and thrust a pad of paper at him.

"Can I please get your signature?" She asked, and leaned closer to him. I felt a monster flare up inside of me. I was jealous and not afraid to admit it.

"Shannon…" I started to say but the girl threw her arms around my boyfriend before I could continue. To my absolute horror, Shannon hugged her back. "Excuse me?" I interrupted, jumping up from my spot. Shannon laughed and let the girl go. She fixed me with a glare.

"Who the hell is _she_?" She sneered. I fought to keep my anger in check.

'_Bitch, just because you hugged him doesn't mean he's your boyfriend. He's _my _fucking boyfriend!'_ I thought furiously. Shannon stood up and put himself in between the waitress and myself. He faced her with an appeasing smile.

"Girls, girls, relax. This is just my friend…"

"_Just_? I'm _just_ your _friend_? What the hell?" I shouted, fighting to keep tears from falling. I threw my napkin in my half eaten bowl of spaghetti. "Fuck you!" I stormed out. I heard Shannon call my name, but I knew I had a bit of time to escape because he had to pay the bill.

Damn. I thought we were going out. I thought we were closer than that. I wiped tears from my eyes, and spotted the bus. I ran to the door.

"What the…?" I pulled on the door, but it refused to open. I tried again, jiggling the lock. It was stuck fast. I pounded on the door.

"Oh, hello~!" I turned to the open window to see Tiffany and Jared's heads sticking out.

"Open the fucking door." I snapped, wiping my eyes again.

"I do believe that the lock is stuck. So sorry. Where's Shannon?" Jared looked confused. I quickly explained what happened. Both of them looked angry for a moment.

"Dana! Why'd you leave so suddenly?" Shannon ran up behind me. At this point, I didn't care that I was crying and my makeup was smeared. I glared at him as fiercely as I could.

"Are you a fucking idiot?" Jared asked him, his voice sounding disappointed. I stayed silent.

"I don't know what I did wrong." Shannon shrugged. I wanted to slap him harder than I ever had before.

"I thought I was supposed to be the stupid, younger sibling." Jared shook his head in dismay. Shannon shot him a look of annoyance.

"If you don't know what you did, Shannon, then you are a complete dumbass." Tiffany glared. I nodded and wiped my eyes again.

"You're not helping me figure out my mistake." Shannon asserted stubbornly. I wanted to scream.

"You didn't acknowledge her as your girlfriend." Jared said slowly. Shannon rolled his eyes.

"And?" I felt the floor drop out from under my feet. Did he not care for me the way I cared for him?

"You are so fucking lucky that you aren't dating Tiffany." Jared shot back, pissed.

"Why?" Shannon sarcastically replied.

"Because your balls would be inside your body from the force of the kick." Tiffany's voice lowered dangerously. Shannon didn't reply, but instead paled. I made a strangled sort of laugh. They all looked at me. I must have been a real sight. Wind-swept hair, mascara running down my cheeks, a dorky, out-of-place grin on my face. Inside, I was numb.

"Yeah, luckily I have a boyfriend that will acknowledge me as his girlfriend, now if you excuse me, I have to comfort your girlfriend, you idiot. Jared, please knock some sense into your brother before you're the only one that can continue the Leto line." Tiffany smirked and unlocked the bus door. I ran inside and Jared stepped out.

"Gladly." He cracked his knuckles as he walked towards his brother. Shannon took a step back. I passed the window to go to the bathroom.

"Dana! I didn't think I needed to say you were my girlfriend, because I thought we were acting like it. I love you, dammit. I didn't mean to hurt you!" Shannon focused on me as he dodged a weak punch from Jared.

"Do you?" I asked, walking up to the window. Shannon ran to me and held out his hand. In it was a box. I reached out the window and took the box from him hesitantly. I swallowed my anger for a moment as I opened the box.

It was a necklace. The kind you'd see in a commercial. Diamonds were linked in a heart on the outside of a locket. I opened the locket carefully, and smiled. Two tiny pictures were on either side of the heart. Me and him. On the back was the engraving, '_Forever'_.

"D-Damn. And I planned on being mad at him for a long time."


	8. Pranks 2

A/N: I love writing these.

Tiffany thought it up. I only gave word to the idea.

* * *

We were here. We were fucking here. The Apollo in London. London in fucking England. I felt the energy, standing on the side of the stage, wave over me. Dana and Jared were performing 'This is War' together. I smiled at my friend fondly. And stared at my boyfriend with intensity. I imagined us alone later, what I'd do to him them, and how he'd like it.

"Jared, next is 'Stranger in a Stranger Land' and don't fucking mess up." I smiled despite my harsh words. Jared threw me a puppy pout. I made a kissy noise in the mic. He perked up right away.

"Fuck you like the devil." Jared cooed in the mic. The crowd went wild as he winked at me. I felt a blush take over my cheeks. Suddenly, Shannon was at my side, grinning like an idiot. I was about to yell at him for not being where he was supposed to be when he dragged me, completely unwillingly, on stage. Dana held my arm as Shannon disappeared again.

"Shit." I muttered. I had a bad, bad feeling about this. Dana had an evil smile, which was _never_ good. _Never ever._ Shit.

"Time for a TAKEOVER!" Shannon's voice boomed out of the speakers, making Dana and I jump. Jared tried to say something but his mic must have been turned off. Dana raised hers to her mouth.

"I want y'all to meet my good friend here. Her name is Tiffany and she is very special to someone here. Someone right here on this stage." Her voice was sweet and sugary. Shannon appeared and handed her something behind her back.

"But I think it's time we gave them their couple initiation torture. A few lucky thousand of you have what I do behind my back." Dana turned to the audience, letting me go. I ran to Jared, scared. He looked at me nervously.

"And on the count of three, let's go fucking wild!" Shannon yelled. The countdown took much shorter than I hoped.

"ONE!" The whole crowd and Dana and Shannon screamed. Cans were thrust in front of me. I looked at them confused until I was suddenly bombarded with the devil's creation.

Silly string.

"FUCK YOU GUYS!" I screamed, trying to battle the attack. Neon yellow, green, pink, and orange blocked my vision as I tried clawing for Dana. Jared pulled me close and tried to shield me. I felt his heart rapidly beating in his chest. After the few longest minutes of my life, the cars lost their contents.

"Aren't they the cutest?" Dana shouted sarcastically. I was about to claw her eyes out when Jared pulled my head up and kissed me tenderly.

His lips molded around mine, taking control. His tongue grazed the bottom of my lip, asking for entrance. I gladly complied, my sanity flying out the window. His hands roamed my body, peeling silly string out of places I didn't know I had.

Jared's mic must have been turned back on because I moaned and it echoed through the whole venue. I froze and jumped away.

"Give it up for the happy couple!" Dana looked at me impressed.

Damn. She better sleep with one eye open tonight.


	9. Pranks 3

A/N: I'm tired. But these stories turn out so much better when I'm sleep deprived.

Urg, the shortest one yet. I'm so sorry! I'll try to make them longer but if they're just one-shots, they'd naturally be short.

* * *

Jared belted out the last notes to 'This is War' with more energy than I'd seen in a while. I involuntarily glanced at Shannon, who was emphatically pounding on his drums. Turning to Tiffany, I grinned.

"They look like they're having so much fun." I laughed, and turned back. Tiffany muttered something into her headset. Jared shot a quick look to her, a devilish smile on his face. He skipped our way and pulled both me and Tiffany on stage.

"You guys know about Shannon and his precious girlfriend, right?" Jared yelled as I moved closer to my boyfriend. Shannon quickly jumped down from the drums and put a protective arm around my waist. I looked nervously between the two brothers.

"It's 'bout time they got wet!" He shouted reaching behind him. Tiffany suddenly appeared in front of me with a bucket. My eyes widened in horror.

"Tiff, please!" I screamed but got a face full of cold water instead. I felt the cold droplets drip from my eyelashes and nose as I wiped the water out of my eyes. Shannon's grip loosened on my waist. I turned to look at him when a second bucket was thrown on me.

"What the hell, Jared?" I whipped my head to shout at the laughing singer. He clutched his stomach in pain as he laughed.

"The prank was funny itself, but thanks for making it more entertaining!" He choked out. My anger ebbed and was replaced with confusion. I had no idea what he was talking about.

"Babe…" Shannon sounded uncharacteristically shy. I turned around and he turned away, his face bright red.

"What?" I snapped. He gestured with his eyes and shoulder at my chest. I looked down.

"Fuck." I forgot about the tight white shirt I decided to wear today. Through the soaked cloth, you could clearly see my black bra. At least I was wearing a nice bra today. I swallowed and tried to think of how to get out of this situation. Suddenly, Shannon's army jacket was thrown over my shoulders. He looked me in the eye as he buttoned it up for me. I slip my arms into the arm holes and grinned at the warmth I still felt in it.

"Go change." He kissed my forehead and gently pushed me backstage. I turned around to see him walking toward Jared threateningly. I giggled but didn't wait to see what happened.

"I'm sorry Shannon! It'll never happen again!" Jared's scared whimpering made me laugh out loud.

Maybe I'll wear more white shirts.


	10. Pranks 4

A/N: I'm having too much fun.

* * *

"I am going to _kill_ him." I heard Dana hiss. I tried soothing her anger as I tried to stifle my laughter. The most recent prank in our prank war was a small prank set up entirely by Jared.

I couldn't be more proud of him.

"Don't hurt him because his protective older brother might hurt you." I joked. She made a choked laughing sound.

"If I show Shannon this, he'll _help_ me kill Jared." She spat, shoving the bottle in my face. It was an old medication bottle from when Dana had an ear infection. Jared had cautiously reprinted a very realistic label that had all of Shannon's information and VIAGRA typed largely on the front. The yellow bottle was filled with pills from mine and Dana's stock of Midol.

"I still doubt that, but Shannon might throw a punch or two at Jared." I shrugged, biting my lip to hold in my laughter. Dana was livid.

"I'm the one who's going to be throwing punches. And by the way, it's not like you're completely innocent. You were the one who started the Viagra joke." Dana snapped at me, her voice sounding like a lecturing mother's.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. You've got to admit, it's pretty damn funny." I smirked, taking the bottle of pills out of her hand.

"I'll get back at you two. You can count on it." She threatened, walking into the bathroom. Slamming the door shut, she left me alone.

I rolled my eyes and tossed the bottle on Dana's bed. I doubted Shannon had seen it yet, and the boys were out chatting with fans. Dana and I always found it better to wait in the tour bus because we could get crazy jealous. But we couldn't keep them from meeting their fans; after all, we had been just fans before.

The tour bus door opened and Shannon entered first, a relieved look plastered on his face. He was never really good with crowds and fans. Jared followed, loving the limelight, waving goodbye. I skipped past Shannon to kiss my boyfriend on the cheek. Jared hugged me and whispered how much he missed me.

"What the fuck?" Shannon interrupted us and I turned in dread. He held the bottle of pills that I carelessly threw away. He narrowed in on me and Jared, an angry expression replacing his tired face. At that perfect moment, Dana stepped out of the bathroom.

"Oh, don't you love what Jared left for you on my bed?" She said sarcastically, throwing a glare at Jared.

"Jared…" Shannon growled and chucked the bottle at us. We dodged but the bottle exploded, showers us with hundreds of Midol pills.

"Relax, Shannon. It was a joke!" Jared tried to laugh it off, but I could tell by the furious look in Shannon's eye that this joke may have gone too far. I put a hand on Jared's arm and stepped between him and Shannon.

"I accept full responsibility." I said, my voice wavering a bit. I was intimidated by this side of Shannon. Not many people could make him this angry.

"You better watch out." He said after a few moments of hesitation. He must not have expected me to pull that move. I released a breath I didn't know I was holding as he turned around and walked off the bus. I shot Jared a sideways look.

"Maybe we should call a truce on the prank wars…" I muttered, opening a cabinet in search of food. Jared nodded and walked past me to find something for him to eat. He pulled out a bag of veggie chips as I snatched some nachos. Dana walked over and took a handful of chips out of Jared bag and sat beside me.

"He's really pissed. I think you guys should apologize." She looked directly at me. I felt bad enough as it was without her blaming me.

"I'll go find him." Jared got up and turned to me. "You better come with. We should apologize together."

"And mean it." Dana added. I glared at her.

"I wouldn't say it if I didn't mean it." I snapped. We hopped off the tour bus and spotted Shannon a few feet away, his shoulders hunched, hood up, and shivering in his sweatshirt.

"Shannon?" I called out, trying to sound apologetic. I wasn't the best apologizer but I really did feel bad.

"Fuck off." He muttered half-heartedly. We huddled closer, trying to stay warm in the chilly November air.

"Look, I'm sorry okay?" I snapped, the coldness making me bitter. Jared followed up with a real heartfelt apology while I just shivered.

"It's okay, guys. Don't do it again. I mean it." He added, looking at me. I was shocked. Why did they all think I was some sort of evil mastermind? Oh right, because I am.

"Let's go back to the bus. It's fucking freezing." I snapped and rushed back to the bus. I saw Shannon slip his phone into his pocket all secret-like. I was intrigued but figured it was nothing.

"So, we're all good now?" Dana asked as we rushed into the bus. She shivered at the blast of cold air we let in. Shannon walked right up to her and muttered something in her ear. A grin spread across her face and she gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

I had a bad, bad feeling about this.

* * *

The next morning I woke up with a crick in my neck. No matter how much I stretched, it was still there. I figured it was because I fell asleep while reading. Dana was fixing some breakfast for Shannon and Jared. I don't know why she insists on making breakfast when neither of us eats it. But it's important for them to get their nutrition.

"I'm going to hop online!" I leapt down from the top bunk and scrambled for my laptop bag. It was empty.

That didn't shock me. I usually left it randomly all over. I searched the bus for Damon, my laptop, but he seemed to have disappeared. Cue freak out.

"Have any of you seem Damon?" I yelled, the rolling motion of the bus throwing me off balance. I stumbled like a drunk person into the kitchen area, my eyes searching for my baby.

"Nope. Want some vegan oatmeal?" Dana asked, holding out a spoonful of slop. I looked away, my stomach churning.

"I want my laptop." I muttered, stumbling to Jared. He scooted over and put an arm around me.

"You can borrow mine until you find Damon. I'm sure he's around here somewhere." Jared smiled at me, ever the sweetie. I grinned up at him. He maneuvered around the table to where he always kept his laptop. He froze peering in the case.

"Where is it?" He turned around, a panicked look in his eye. Dana shrugged and Shannon just looked at him still half asleep. With a quite bang, he put his head on the table.

"It can't be mere coincidence that both Tiffany and I lose our laptops at the same time." Jared glared at Dana. She held up her hands like she was caught by the police.

"I swear I didn't take your laptop." She said, looking Jared in the eye. I heard Shannon snicker beside me. I elbowed him softly.

"What about you, huh?" I snapped, feeling less than happy with this. Shannon lifted his head and snorted.

"You guys still have your laptops, but as revenge, Dana and I hid them." He shrugged and put his head back down. Dana shot him a glare.

"You little liar!" Jared raised an eyebrow at Dana, sounding more amused than mad.

"No, I said I didn't take your laptop, and I didn't. Shannon hid it." She shrugged and turned back to the sink to clean the dishes. I felt like strangling her.

"I need Damon now, or I'll go crazy." I tried to sound menacing. She threw me a sly look over her shoulder.

"Go ape-shit." She remarked. I threw a dish towel at her head.

"Ladies, calm down." Jared pulled me back a bit. How he could stay calm right now, I'll never know. "Let's play the hot-or-cold game." He smiled.

"Sure. I know where your laptop is so let Shannon sleep." Dana put the towel over his head and we heard a small snore come from under it.

"In here?" We walked to the bunks.

"Jared, icy cold. Tiff, warm." Dana leaned against the beds, an infuriating smirk plastered on her lips. I wanted to smack it off.

I walked closer to my bunk, and patted the blankets on Dana's lower bunk. It was empty. I reached up to my bed and looked to Dana.

"Very warm. Almost on fire." She looked a bit sad that I was so close to finding my laptop. I climbed up and patted the bed. My pillow was oddly shaped. I patted it and connected with something solid. Sliding Damon out of the pillow case, I wondered how the hell I could have _not_ noticed that.

"My turn." Jared walked to the front of the bus. Maxwell, our driver laughed at us. I shot him a glare, clutching my baby to my chest. I looked for Jared but found nothing.

"Wow, you're warm." Dana smiled at Jared who was next to Max. We glanced at each other and then at Max.

"Don't look at me." He grunted and kept his eyes on the road. But we saw him sneak a few glances over at the door. Jared stepped down and looked in the trash bin right next to the door. He pulled out his laptop and gave it a huge hug.

"Damn, if we didn't pull that prank yesterday, then you two would be in for it." Jared narrowed his eyes at Dana but his mouth smiled. Dana winked and plopped down next to Shannon.

"Wanna snuggled while we go online?" I asked, giggling like an idiot. Jared captured me in a hug and sat down on the couch, pulling me into his lap.

And we lived happily in electronical bliss.


	11. Pranks 5

A/N: Pulling an all-nighter… But this is it for tonight probably…

* * *

"I don't know why I'm so tired!" Dana yawned. Shannon curled up next to her on the couch, his head in the crook of her neck. He was fast asleep, tired from pounding on his drums all day.

"Well, you two fucked like rabbits last night." Jared smirked. Dana flushed pink and stiffened.

"Yeah, kept us up all damn night. I mean shit, we wanted to have some fun, but no! Your noise totally killed the mood… But it was funny when Shannon hit the ceiling." I teased. Her face got even redder. Shannon started to stir.

"I'm sorry I can't control what sounds I make! You aren't any better, Tiffany!" She defended. I shrugged.

"That Viagra must really work." Jared joked. Shannon sat up immediately.

"I thought we promised not to ever speak of that." He said dangerously low. Jared backed off.

"Besides, he can do perfectly fine without." I grinned, throwing Dana a challenging look. She glared at me.

"Take. That. Back." She hissed each word and started to get up. Shannon was glaring at Jared, a rivalry starting to form.

"Just go to sleep." I evaded. She must have been really tired because she fell back into the couch and sighed. Shannon snuggled closer to her and shut his eyes again, an agitated look still on his face. Dana gently rubbed his head and soon enough, they were asleep.

"Want to have some fun?" I asked, pulling a black sharpie out of my pocket. Jared's face lit up in glee. He got up quietly and ran back for something. I was about to question him when he came back with several bottles of hair dye. I handed him the sharpie, picking up the closest bottle.

"What? I wanna do the hair." He pouted.

"You draw. My mustaches will be pathetic." I replied shortly, refusing to look at him. He made a frustrated noise.

"But, I wanted to do the hair." He sounded like a child who wasn't allowed to buy candy. I risked glancing at him and sighed.

"We'll both do the hair." I gave in slightly. He perked up a bit and uncapped the permanent marker. He leaned over Shannon and drew in something I wish I'd never seen. It was the return of the porn stache.

"Oh, god." I blanched. Giggling, I uncapped the bright, neon pink hair dye and leaned over Dana. I cautiously moved her and started applying the dye. Her long brown hair quickly took in the dye and soon it was a mess of wet, pink strands.

"Beautiful. I'm going something a bit more… rainbow-y for my dear brother." Jared commented, taking three bottles of dye and uncapping each one cautiously. He sectioned Shannon's short spiky hair into three parts and dyed the first section lime green. I had to stifle my laughter as I leaned over Dana again, this time with the sharpie.

"How about a cute little Satan beard? So I can call you my bitch. Because I am the lord of the underworld." I reasoned to myself. I drew a few careful lines on her chin. She stirred but didn't wake up. I grinned evilly.

"I really like this color scheme." Jared laughed. I looked at Shannon in horror. He looked like a monster with his hideous porn stache and lime green, neon yellow and blue hair. I ran to get my camera and took as many pictures as I could.

"Evidence." I told Jared. He burst out into a maniacal laughter. I slapped Jared arm because he was so loud. "Shut the hell up!"

"Ouch… Let's just go to bed." He pouted and rubbed his arm. Sighing, I kissed his cheek and we huddled on Shannon's lower bunk. We fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

"Ooooh. My head kills." I moaned, waking up abruptly. I rolled over and fell off the bed. I snapped awake and scrambled to my feet. Looking into the 'hang out area' I was happy to see I was the first awake.

"Wake up, sleepy head." I cooed into Jared's ear. He opened his blue eyes and smiled when he saw me. I felt my heart melt.

"Good morning, beautiful." He muttered, stretching. I felt my face go red.

"L-Let's wake them up!" I couldn't help grinning as we sat down across from them on the other couch.

"Mhmmm, good morning." Dana woke up before I could even try. Her now-dry hair was several shades lighter than I intended but it still looked good all the same. The pink was nearly nauseating and her goatee made me want to burst out laughing.

"Uh, Shannon, I thought we weren't going to do that again?" Jared snickered as Shannon sleepily raised his head. He looked at Jared with a confused look.

"What do you mean?" He asked. I had to bite my lip to keep myself from laughing. Dana looked at him then did a double take, her eyes widening to large circles.

"I thought all the comments from the Echelon community was enough to stop you…" Jared snorted. Shannon rolled his eyes getting increasingly annoyed.

"I have no fucking idea what you're talking about." He said. Dana looked from him, to us, then back to him.

"Shannon, you have a porn stache." She whispered, looking at him in amazement. "And green, yellow, and blue hair." She added as an afterthought. Shannon turned to her and gasped.

"Your hair! It's… god, damn it." Shannon leapt up, taking Dana with him. He rushed to the bathroom. All of a sudden, Dana screamed.

"Pink? Fucking pink?" She screeched, coming back, a horrified look on her face. She was more pissed than I think I'd ever seen her before. "What the hell is with the moustache too? I'm not Satan or something!"

"You're my underworld bitch." I smirked. She leapt forward, her hands outstretched. Both Shannon and Jared jumped up and kept her back.

"Don't you EVER call me that!" She cried out from their restraints. I nodded mutely.

"And, _you_." Shannon glared over Dana's head at Jared. "Don't you ever mess with my hair again." Jared shrugged.

"Whatever you want… killjoy."

"And you better fucking hope this dye comes out with bleach." He let go of Dana and got a bottle of bleach from under the sink. Taking her hand, he led her into the bathroom and slammed the door. I smirked at Jared.

"It could have been worse."


	12. BONUS: Stalking Tomo

**A/N: Brain child.**

**And because Tomo never gets enough love in my stories.**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

"Okay boys, we're off to do some… official stuff!" Dana smiled at Shannon and Jared as they sat on the couch of their LA apartment. Tomo had discreetly left 10 minutes ago. Tiffany was decked out in black jeans, a black t-shirt, and black sunglasses smirked at the boys.

"Official… why don't I like the sound of that?" Jared shook his head but let the girls leave. Taking the stairs two at a time, the girls ran to catch up to Tomo.

"Look!" Dana whispered/shouted pointing up ahead. Tomo, his long hair flowing behind him in the wind, was looking both ways before crossing the street. After he safely passed, the girls ran up to the crosswalk to stalk him from there. He walked casually through the streets; the only fuss he was causing was the occasional scandalous glance from a conservative mother.

"Is that… a jewelry store?" Tiffany's face scrunched up in confusion as Tomo went into a store. They ran up and pressed their faces against the glass. Inside, Tomo and the owner were looking at something in the glass cases.

"Ohmygosh!" Dana gasped, pulling away from the window. Tiffany gave her an odd look, prompting her to continue. "He's looking for a ring!"

"A ring?" Tiffany still looked confused.

"Engagement ring for Vicki." Dana explained further, an excited smile on her face. As realization hit Tiffany, excitement built in her too.

"We should help him." She started but Dana stopped her.

"No! Our mission is to stalk, not engage, the target." Dana sighed. Glancing in the window again, she inhaled sharply and grabbed Tiffany's arm. "Target's moving!" She muttered, pulling into the street. They ran into the path of two taxis who narrowly avoided hitting them.

"Fuck you! You almost got us killed!" Tiffany shrieked as they safely made it to the other side of the street. Sticking out her tongue in response, Dana watched as Tomo left the store.

A few blocks, and another couple near-death experiences with manholes and taxis, Tomo disappeared into another jewelry store. This one bigger and more crowded. Crossing the street, Dana and Tiffany slipped into the store.

"Look at this ring!" Tiffany gasped as she pointed to a small ring inset with a rainbow topaz stone. "It's beautiful but look at that price! $4000 for this tiny rock?" The comment earned her a glare from the man working behind the glass cases. Moving on, they passed by Tomo without even realizing.

"Girls, what are you doing here?" Tomo sighed. Freezing at the counter, Dana and Tiffany turned to Tomo with wide-eyed looks.

"RUN!" Tiffany shouted, making everyone in the store freak out. Grabbing Tiffany's arm, Dana pulled the freaking out girl out of the store.

"Back to the apartment!" She shouted, letting go of Tiffany. "Split up!" Dana leapt in front of another taxi, practically asking to be killed. It slammed on the brakes as she ran across the street and disappeared in the flow of people. Glancing back, Tiffany saw Tomo run after her.

"Jared!" She screamed, throwing open the door to the apartment. Both Jared and Shannon jumped out of their skins.

"What? What's wrong, baby?" He asked, rushing to Tiffany's side, concerned. "Both you and Dana burst in here. What's going on?"

"Dana? Where is she?"

"She hid herself as soon as she got in here."

"TIFFANY! DANA!" Tomo bellowed up the stairs to the apartment. Eyes widening, Tiffany ran into Tomo's room and opened his closet. Inside was Dana.

"My hiding spot, get the fuck out!" She snapped, closing the doors again. Tiffany dove to the floor and hid under his bed. Just in time to see Tomo's sneakers come into the room.

"You ladies want to explain why you were following me?" Tomo asked, walking cautiously in his room. He threw open his closet doors. From Tiffany's vantage point she couldn't see Dana. She must have buried herself deeply into his junk.

"I will find you. And you will pay." He left his room to search other rooms. Slowly, Dana emerged, covered in Tomo's junk. Climbing out from under the bed, the two girls sighed and collapsed on his bed.

"AH HA!" Tomo jumped back out and scared them. Screaming, they ran from the room, leaping into their boyfriend's arms.

"Protect me, Jared!"

"Don't let him eat me!"

"What the hell is going on?" Jared asked, holding Tiffany close, her face buried in his chest. Tomo glared at the girls.

"They were following me. Why?" He asked, crossing his arms and raising an eyebrow. Dana pouted at him, trying to act sweet.

"We just wanted to know where you go every day. You never seem to be here." She told him, Tiffany nodding from her warm spot in Jared's arms.

"I go to see Vicki. I thought that was obvious." Tomo replied, confused. Both girls looked at each other for a moment before bursting out laughing.

"I told you it wasn't a mystery!"

"No, I was the one who said he visited Vicki!"

"Bitch, I called it."

"Whore! I am the one who nailed it right on the head!"

"I prefer 'free prostitute'!"

And it only took a kiss from the Leto brothers to stop their fighting.


End file.
